


That's My Girl

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: The reader, Sam and Dean are on a hunt and the reader takes down the vampires by herself and Dean says something like that's my girl.





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr by anon

After weeks of searching you had finally found the location of the vampire nest. Now it was finally time to end this.

You, Sam and Dean packed the weapons you needed and after, Sam went over the plan one last time. “Ok Y/N, you go to the front of the nest while me and Dean will go through the back, ok?”

“So basically I distract them while you kill them. Where's the fun in that?”

“Neither me nor Dean can do it because they won't fall for it, all their victims were the same young, y/c hair and female”

“Fine” you grumped walking out of the bunker and into the front seat of Baby.

“Hey! That's my seat” you hear Sam shout

“Tough shit, sit in the back” you shout back looking directly at him. Dean laughed as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

When you got to the nest, you all got into your position. You went to the front and Sam and Dean went to the back. You walked up to the group of vampires staying as calm as you could. “Hey guys, um I'm kinda lost so do you mind helping me” 

You saw more vampire come up to the front. “Of course darling, we'd love to help you” You followed the group inside only to find dead bodies all over the floor. You looked at Dean then stepped aside, and let the boys do their job.

Once they had finished, Dean came up to you and pulled you into a hug. “we did it”

“yeah we did” you pulled away from Dean and high fived Sam. Just as you were about to leave you heard a noise coming from behind the stairs. None of you could see anything. Sam went a little closer to the stairs and the sound got louder. While Sam was looking in front you saw something creep up behind him. You quietly picked up the blade and when it got close enough, it snarled getting ready to attack. You quickly went up behind the vamp cutting his head clean off.

Sam looked at you with a surprised expression while Dean was smirking. You came up and hugged him.

“That's my girl” he kissed the top of your head as you headed back to the car.


End file.
